Sensitive
by AeryonSun
Summary: PART THREE to BEAUTIFUL and DIVINE. Yohji upset Aya-again. Now worried about the state of their relationship he finds helpful advice from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

_**AN:** This is the third part, the last part (...I hope) of the BEAUTIFUL and DIVINE story arc. I really had fun with this though it was never orginally supposed to get this big lol. I hope you enjoy it too! Happy reading!_

* * *

Omi was looking at me with that_ look_ again. I've seen it every day since recovering and returning to the Koneko. I normally ignored it, but I have to admit I was disturbed by it. I only got it when we were alone and for only a few brief minutes, but still it was worrisome. I really wanted to ask him what it meant. I looked up at him from over the edge of my slightly burnt slice of toast. He caught my eyes and the look deepened. I sighed, after a week of this look I was tired of it.

"Dammit chibi," I growled at him, "What the hell is it?"

He blinked, his large eyes showing a genuine look of confusion and that is when it occurred to me. He didn't realize he had been giving me that look. I sighed and explained, "You keep looking at me with this stare that is a bit unnerving," he just continued to blink at me. I tried again, "If you have something bothering you…something you wanna ask me, just ask."

That seemed to work because now his eyes were darting all over the place and his cheeks were getting slightly red. I continued to watch him debate if he really wanted to speak up. When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything I went back to my toast.

I was startled when he finally said, "Why Aya?"

I looked up at me with a raised brow, "Why not?" I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Omi rattle off all the reasons why Aya was too stoic and cold or why I was too brash and cocky. Never the less if this really bothered him I would defend myself and Aya if need be.

"I mean why not a woman?" Omi looked me dead in the eye, "You never made it a secret before how much you like them."

Ah so it was that ever annoying 'you never said you liked men before so you must be faking it now' conversation. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was true, I did pick up women. Truth of the matter is it is so much easier to pick up a half drunk half dressed skank than a man at a bar. You knew exactly what you wanted and you knew they were willing to give it. Now if every gay man was like Aya I would be in a gay bar every night. I prefer the male form, but that isn't the case though. I'll be damned if I have some flashy man with a rainbow boa and gold booty hot pants grinding up against me while I'm trying to drink my Scotch. Fuck that. And no, I don't care how rude or demeaning that sounds.

I finally opened my eyes and looked over at Omi who in turn was looking at me expectantly. I figured it would have more impact if I explained why I liked Aya as opposed to explaining that I indeed liked men. I smiled at him, "Why Aya you ask? I like him, he's intriguing and intelligent. He challenges me to be a better person and if you can get him to talk he actually has some really neat things to say. He's kind and caring in his own way. Most of all though, he doesn't ask me to change, he knows the man that I am and he can distinguish that from the man I put forth," Omi raised a brow at that which made me chuckle. Obviously he didn't realize I was wearing a mask. I went on, "He knows there is blood on my hands and he knows in the future more will be put there. And believe it or not he has a beautiful smile, but I'll admit I only saw it a couple of times." Even then I don't think it was a full one, but I didn't tell Omi that. I shrug to signal that I am done.

Omi nodded, "Okay…" though he said that with a smile it seemed tight and forced. It angered me a bit that he didn't believe me fully. Does he really see me as that much of a selfish bastard?

I think about that. Well I have done that to woman countless times, used them for release and once I picked up this goth chick to see if she would fuck all kinky like. She was a novelty, in fact most were, so I guess I shouldn't be upset with Omi. Really with my track record he was only drawing the most logical conclusions. I sighed…damn I was a dog. Again my mind went back to why the hell was Aya in love with me? He deserved much better. I knew that, but still I didn't want to let him go. Hmm, maybe I was a selfish bastard.

I look over at Omi then say, "Listen you can believe whatever it is you want about me, but Aya and I work. I don't judge you and Ken so give me the same courteously will ya?" I wink with a smile that showed I wasn't angry with him. I watch him blush in what I think is embarrassment. I stand and stretch, its mid morning, but I feel like a nap. The flower shop is closed today and as of now we don't have a mission. I wave at Omi, throw the rest of the toast away then make my way up stairs.

I don't knock, I just open the door to Aya's room. He is in his armchair reading some impossibly large book. He glances up at me, grunts then goes back to his reading. I pull my shirt off and throw it aside then flop on his bed, "Whatcha reading?"

"Don't ask when you really don't care," was his deadpan reply.

I smile then roll over so I can look at him. He's wearing his reading glasses, they are the ones with the 'floating' lens. He looks so damn sexy in them. Hell he looks damn sexy in anything. I reach over and finger a strand of that vibrant red hair, "How do you know I don't care."

He looks up with a scowl and it just makes me laugh. He grinds out, "If you are going to nap then do so. Leave me to my book."

"Which is…" I egg on.

He almost growls, but catches himself. He found out a while ago that the sound gives me an almost instant boner. He looks at me, "_War and Peace_."

I laugh, I've never read the book, but the title alone sounds so Aya-like. Suddenly I had the urge to kiss him. I decided to act on it so I got up and standing over him I bent over and went to kiss him. Aya scowled again and dodged trying to look around so he could read. This just made me chuckle as I went in for another kiss. He moved his head again and I realized that Aya was _playing_ with me. I felt a tingling in my chest in reaction to that simple silly act. He never fails to surprise me just when I think I have finally got him pegged. I went in again and when he dodged for a third time I suddenly slapped the book out of his hand. The book landed with a loud thud and Aya looked up at me stunned. I smirked then straddled his lap.

"Pay attention to me," I purr as I lean in closer to him.

"I thought you were going to take a nap," Aya raised a brow at me as his arms went around my waist.

"That's what you told me to do. I never said that," I smile then dipping my head I kiss his neck gently.

Aya sighs, "You were lying on my bed in the middle of the morning."

"With my shirt off," I remind him, "maybe I wanted to use the bed for something else," I lick his neck now. Sure technically he was right, but I would never tell him that. Besides straddling Aya has a way of waking up a man if you get my drift.

I pull back to look at him. God if he wasn't the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. He reached up to take off his reading glasses and I stop his hand, "Leave them on…it's hella sexy," I whisper to him and he gives me this expression that I can only describe as 'whatever'. I smile then kiss him deeply on the lips. He responds by opening up to me and I dip in with my tongue and taste. He's intoxicating and it absolutely takes my breath away. I grip the sides of his face and deepen the kiss, groaning against his mouth and grounding my groin into his.

He let out one of his arousing growls as he stands, lifting me then throwing me back down onto his bed. I look up at him as he settles above me, he looks so good with all that fiery red hair hanging around his milky complexion and those fantastic violet eyes smoldering behind those oh too cute spectacles. He smirks slowly at me and it makes my entire body shiver because I know that smile and exactly what those sparkling eyes are telling me. He's gonna take control and hot damn if it didn't just make me want to whimper and submit and moan and…You see, Aya rarely takes the lead, but when he does…oh good _Lord_!

He leaned down and bit my bottom lip. Hard. Ah…the thing about Aya is that he prefers soft touches, but he knows I like it rougher than that so he is sure never to disappoint. My lip would be swollen in the morning, but I didn't care, he was flicking his tongue along it now, his right hand skimming along the length of my torso, his nails digging in as he traveled. I would have marks in the morning, red angry lines that spoke of passion and dominance. Because there was no doubt about that now: once I gave my little confession in the hospital Aya abruptly chose to claim me. It didn't matter that the words weren't 'I love you', they were close enough apparently, now I was trapped. Pleasantly and happily shackled to this wildly sexy man who was steadily creeping into my heart.

I won't lie. That scares the hell outta me. I never thought of myself as a man who would settle down. Not that I can really see Aya sitting on a porch sipping tea as he watched the world on the other side of his white picket fence, but there was no doubt the man was monogamous. Not to say I'm not, mind you I stuck with one partner at a time and when there was more than one we were all in the same room. What I'm trying to say is that I have never seen myself so invested in one person for purposes _other_ than sex. Which is what this was now. I enjoyed just talking to Aya, watching him read or arranging flowers or sharpening his blade. I enjoyed hearing him command us on missions or dead pan some random and rare joke. I just liked _sharing_ _space_ with him. When he had broken off our relationship that same night I went to the hospital I was shocked and confused by the crushing feeling in my chest. It was like he had speared me with that katana of his and for a second I was appalled that this feeling was produced in me.

I was desperate (something that _never_ happens to Yohji Koudoh) so the confession in the hospital room was necessary. Not forced or fake, but utterly necessary, to live in the same space with Aya, but in any other capacity than what we had was not an option. I poured my heart out the best way I knew how and even though I said I wasn't in love…I often wonder if I just quickly changed the ending to 'save face'. Yeah that sounds harsh, but I have a rep to uphold and one of the most well known traits of that was: I did not fall in love. Now though I am not so sure. I find myself actually biting my tongue so those three words don't slip from my lips. I don't just mean after sex either (which is the hardest, because Aya is completely open during those times), but also when he whispers them to me right before a mission or before he drifts off to sleep at night. Now that he's said them and I've acknowledged that I believe him, it seems to become easier and easier for him to say them. I wonder, if I just say them, will it get easier for me too. Then there is the other thing. What if I am wrong and that this feeling is exactly like I stated in the hospital room? Powerful, sweet, but _not_ love? I couldn't put Aya through that! Not my beautiful deadly angel. Not him.

A sharp bite to my collar bone brought me back to the now. Somehow I had missed Aya remove his shirt and I cursed my retrospection. He was pale, but not sickly so and the color just made his amethyst eyes shine all the more brighter. I loved his skin, the misleading silk wrapped smoothly around powerful muscle, as hard as iron. I love his skin and I had missed the show. I snorted in disappointment and he looked up with a raise of a brow. I smirked at him and he smirked back. His hands touched my waist and I sucked in a breath at how cold they were. He slid them down until he hooked his fingers in my waistband and pulled my pants down.

I groaned and closed my eyes when his lips began to descend. He was leaving marks on me, some of which were actually painful. The good kind, mind you, the one that mingles with your pleasure and enhances it. He was licking at my abdomen and I thought he was just teasing me, until I felt rolling warmth and I realized he had broken skin and was cleaning up the mess. I moaned and for my befit he lifted his head enough so I could see his pale lips slightly stained with my blood. I sucked in a breath and whispered, "Fuck yeah," my mouth was dry, so it didn't sound nearly as sensual as it should have, but strangely that seemed to arouse Aya more.

He tucked his head again and went back to tasting me. When his tendrils of hair ghosted along my thighs I shivered. When his head tilted and his tongue swiped along my aching cock I bucked my hips. I closed my eyes tighter my breath coming quicker with each swipe of the scorching tongue. My entire body went taunt with anticipation. Aya chuckled a bit, the sound vibrating along my thighs and through to my sac. I bit my lip as I felt his finger slide up the length of my erection, it caught on the cock head and his finger harshly snapped up from under it and I hissed as my cock bobbed in reaction. He chuckled again then without warning his lips were wrapped around me with perfect suction.

Holy fucking shit Aya was a damn good cock sucker. A natural. Literally, considering I was the first man he had ever done that too. The first time he had pleased me that way I thought my head would explode, the one on my shoulders I mean. He was so good that I actually feared I was going to faint, it was like all the others who had done that to me was just teasing me. I came and I came and I came and once my body was done shaking and leaking I was wheezing and dizzy and disoriented. Needless to say the next morning Omi and Ken refused to look at either of us. The down side? It is_ very_ rare that Aya takes the lead, so I don't get it nearly enough. He says something like 'anticipation makes it all the more sweeter', but fuck that! I want some head dammit! Oh there was another down side…Aya was phenomenal at it! I never lasted as long as I wanted too.

Like now, I was already building, climbing to my peak and he hadn't even slipped further down than the head. His fingers weren't even touching me; his palms were flat on the bed as he pleased me. His pale lips sucking, that sinful tongue twisting, licking, tasting , so skillful as his played with the underhead or pressed the tip into the slit. My toes were curling and there was sweat on my forehead and I didn't even care that I sounded like an asthmatic running a marathon. Finally his lips lowered and he took more into his mouth. Further he pressed and deeper I was drawn inside. The moment I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat he start to hum, his tongue pressed to the underside as the suction continued with his lips. I was trembling now my eyes still closed and my mind went blank when Aya started doing something with his tongue that set all my hairs on end.

I heard a deep growl come from him and I thought I was going come right then, but he started to work his mouth back up and off. I moaned in protest, but he just chuckled then bit the tip playfully, I looked up then and he was smirking at me with his lips pulled back in such a way I could see the teeth lightly clamped on the tip of my cock. I sucked in a breath; he looked like a hungry, grinning, drop dead sexy wolf. I was actually panting now as I watched one of his pale hands elegantly lift and the tapered fingers wrap around the base of my erection as his teeth slowly disconnected. He licked his lips and I moaned, then his tongue rolled out and lapped at the tip. His eyes never left mine as he teased and played with me with just the very tip of his moist tongue. The expression on his face, a haughty I've-got-you-now type of look, coupled with his lazy licks and freely dripping saliva over the head of my cock finally was too much for me. My cock jumped suddenly and a pearly stream of cum flew from the tip. I gasped as I watched Aya engulf my entire erection quickly and suck hard. I grit my teeth and arched my back. I rode out my orgasm as Aya sucked and swallowed and moaned around me. It seemed to last forever and not long enough.

Once spent and panting against the sheets Aya crawled up my body and gave me a kiss to the cheek. He touched my hair and I touched his, dragging my fingers through one of the ear tails. He whispered, "You are your loveliest when you are like this."

I gave him a cocky grin, "Aww you're making me blush!"

He chuckled lightly, "I wish…I've never seen you in any other state than confident."

"Not true…" I looked away, "I am hardly confident around you."

I looked back in time to see Aya's brows lift, "Explain please."

I sighed deeply, "I am never confident that I am what you need. I mean…I _know_ you can do better than me."

"Perhaps," I tried not to cringe when he said this, I knew, but still didn't need that shit acknowledged ya know! He went on, "but I don't want to. I am quite content the way things are. I'm not going to leave you just because someone _might_ be better than you." He frowned and gave me this look that was basically the equivalent of saying 'duh'.

I rolled my eyes then sternly I said, "I don't want to hurt you Aya."

"Then don't," he shrugged then leaned down, "I love you. Stop thinking so much."

"How do you know?"

"That you think too much?" he shifted and lay on his back, it was then that I noticed his raging hard on. I felt like a douche bag for forgetting about him, but now I had this question I desperately wanted an answer for.

"No…how do you know you love me?"

"It's hard to explain…" he sighed.

"Try," I prodded.

"Please don't."

"Don't what? Is it really that hard to explain?" his dodging was bugging me.

Aya scowled as he looked up at the ceiling, "Are you asking because you have feelings you believe could be love and you want to compare notes?"

That hit too close to home so I lied, "Nope. Just curious."

Aya sat up suddenly then and shook his head, "What does it matter then. If my answer can't aid you in deciphering your feelings then it is just a waste of time," he stood then and I noticed that my questioning has killed the mood. His trousers were utterly flat in front.

Still though I spoke, "Damn Aya it's just a question! Why are you being so evasive!?"

In a rare show of vulnerability Aya turned and looked at me with a face so pained I abruptly sat up and went to comfort him. He shook his head and said, "Why? Because it's painful Yohji! How dense _are_ you?!" he threw his hands up and in an instant cold, unfeeling, Ice Queen Aya was back. He glared at me then turned and left the room.

I was dense, clearly, because Aya had left, hurt and angry and I had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

_**AN:** I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter...I was able to but every thing I wanted and that needed to be said where I wanted it to go, but it took much longer for me to sort it out. So that left me feeling a bit unsure about the flow of this chapter. Hopefully though I am just being paranoid! Thank you to those who reviewed! They were wonderful to read and kept me motivated! Thank you to those who are reading as well! It's nice to know others are enjoying this humble story! Enjoy!_

* * *

I sighed heavily as I trudged down the stairs. I was going over the conversation that Aya and I just had. All I asked was for him to explain how he knew he loved me. I can't see what was wrong with the question. It was a blow to the ego when he called me dense and not because I didn't agree with the term. Nope it was because I _shouldn't_ be this dense. Sure, we have only been together for a little over a month, but still we were already at the level where we knew one another. Most of this was due to the fact that we were assassins on missions were the importance of knowing every in and out of your teammate was crucial to your survial, but it was stregthened by our intimacy. I could practically read his mind at times or finish his sentences; even now just walking down the stairs I could feel he wasn't in the building. Aya and I were _connected. _So by all intents and purposes I should have known what had gotten Aya upset.

Stepping into the kitchen I grumbled when I saw Omi still sitting at the table. I saw his eyes flash with a hint of sadness in reaction to my grumbling, but he covered it quickly by going back to the newspaper's crossword puzzle. I sat across from him and figured I should explain my mood so he doesn't think that look was directed at him, "I was hoping it was empty in here. Need to be alone."

Omi glanced at me then spoke flatly, "You could always go to your room."

"You're right," I answered just as flatly. Truth is he wasn't right in the least, my room seemed cold and lifeless now. I am so used to Aya's presence that going back to my room wasn't an option. Yet I had made Aya mad and he would more than likely kick me out. I felt something akin to panic. I groaned, "I pissed Aya off."

Omi chuckled, "Ya think?"

"Did he…say anything?" I don't know why I was asking. Of course Aya didn't say anything.

"No…sorry."

See. I told ya.

I let out another heavy sigh and slammed my head down on the tabletop. I closed my eyes and moaned like a wounded alley cat. I heard the newspaper ruffle.

Omi spoke, "A four letter word for 'a single quick motion of short duration'?"

I thought a moment then gave him the answer, "Jerk," I heard Omi's soft 'ah' of agreement, but I was on a roll, "fool, dolt, dork…tool."

Omi cleared his throat and placed the paper down with a soft chuckle, "Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head 'no' against the table. I knew I looked like a bratty kid, but as it was I didn't care. There was no way I was going to talk to him about this. It would just feed into his perception of me. It would be all too easy for him to tell me 'I told you so' after this. His begrudging acceptance of Aya and mine's relationship was proof enough of what he actually thought of me. I wasn't in the mood to prove him right.

He didn't seem to care what I was in the mood for, "Everyone gets into fights. Friends, family and…lovers."

I wasn't lost on the fact that that Omi almost choked on the word 'lover'. I lifted my head and scowled at him, "Really Omi? I didn't know that, thanks for the nugget of wisdom."

Omi narrowed his eyes, "Stop being a prick."

I lifted a brow. Sometimes I forget that he actually is an adult and not some child. I give him a soft smile then sitting up I shrug, "Sorry."

He shrugs back. He really really does look like a kid, "Whatever. So you wanna talk about it?"

I weigh the pros and cons of this. Getting advice from someone neutral can be beneficial at times. They don't have emotions invested in the situation so their advice is often unbiased and truthful. Still though even a neutral person should still have emotions for the person they are trying to help. Omi could care less about me so I doubt his advice would be helpful. If nothing else, his advice might be geared to pushing Aya and I apart.

"Why do you care?" the words came out harsh, "Are you so bored that you would lower your standards and talk to me?"

Omi frowned and looked suddenly hurt, "What?" his words were whispered, "Why wouldn't I care…we're friends," then he looked back at the crossword, "Or so I thought."

My brows rose. To say the least I was surprised. I have always liked the chibi, but I assumed he was just putting up with me. Tolerating me for the sake of the team, "I thought…" I started, not really sure on what to say.

"You thought what?" Omi looked up confused, then his brows rose suddenly as if getting a flash of some divine understanding, "Is this about this morning? Are you mad at me for asking you about your intentions with Aya?"

"No not mad considering I didn't think you liked me all that much anyway," I spoke truthfully, might as well get it all out on the table.

Omi gasped at that, a powerful reaction I wasn't expecting, "What? I like you! I can't believe…" he looked away and nibbled on his lower lip. He looked upset. Damn I was on a roll today, now all I had to do was piss Ken off and I'd be three for three. He looked back at me and said, "I don't know what I said or didn't say that made you think that about me…but I assure you Yohji…I really like you…"

I looked into his large eyes. He was really upset by this and I had the feeling that from this day on he would do everything he could think of to prove that he truly wants to befriend me. Now I felt even more like a loser. I just couldn't do anything right today. I felt like I should say something. Try to mend whatever was broken between us. I hadn't lied, I like Omi, so I really didn't want to see him upset.

I sighed then spoke, "I asked Aya a question. I didn't think it was that big of a deal…but somehow it pissed him off anyway."

There. An olive branch of sorts.

Omi looked at me for some time. He knew what I was doing and I suppose he was trying to decide if the peace offering was worth it. But I knew him, he wanted to prove that he liked me, so while he didn't snatch at the offering as quick as I thought he would I knew he would still take it.

Finally he cocked his head, "Can you tell me exactly what happened? Maybe I can help better if I knew the exact words said."

I felt a thick press to my heart. I wondered if Aya would get mad if I spoke of our private life with Omi. He was, at heart, a private man. So it was either make Aya angrier at me or ignore Omi and have him think I didn't want to have a friendship with him. In their own ways these men were delicate and I had to be careful the way I proceeded. I didn't feel like Omi was the type to go blabbing around gossip. So Aya wouldn't know I was speaking with him. I felt it would be safe to talk to Omi, especially if he had ideas on how to fix this mess I made with Aya. So I sighed and replayed the conversation between Aya and I for Omi. At the end of it Omi had a horrified look on his face, more exaggerated, but no less powerful than the one I received from Aya.

"Is it really that bad?" I could feel my frown coming on.

Omi nodded slowly, "Yeah…wow…Yohji. Aya's in _love_ with you!"

Was that what the look was about? Well damn, "I know it's shocking…try not to pass out or anything."

"That's not what I mean!" Omi hit the table with the palm of his hand, "He loves you and you don't love him, right?"

I looked away, "Yeah."

"And then you go off and say something mean like that?! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"What!" I still didn't get it.

Omi shook his head, "Could you at least try to put yourself in his shoes!" when I went to open my mouth to respond he shook his head again, more frantically this time and spoke in a fierce manner, "No really Yohji…I want you to really think about it. You probably don't know what real love feels like-"

"I'll ignore you said that shit," I interrupted him and furrowed my brows, trying to cut his soul with the glare. He didn't know much about her…Asuka …but still he _did_ know. Enough to have not said something like that.

He looked at me for a time, I could tell he was thinking about what had set me off like that. I didn't think he would get it, I didn't expect him to have snippets of my past life just lurking around his mind to call forth at times like these. To my surprise he nodded with a look that seemed like he might have actually remembered. Then he dropped his gaze. It meant he was thinking and for the moment the others in the room couldn't help him or would just, in general, distract him. I waited patiently.

Omi looked up after a time and with a soft smile he said, "This will be easier than I originally thought…close your eyes."

I raised a brow at him, his smile deepened and he waved his hand in a clear gesture that I should just do it. I sighed, then slumping in my chair I closed my eyes.

"Good," he praised my actions with a tone that was close to a coo, "Now, think of the person you love. Really take the time to picture them clearly. I want you to remember every aspect about this person. The way their eyes look when the sun catches it just so, the quirk of their lips when they are teasing you, the shine of their hair and warmth of their smile."

I was frowning I could feel it and I was fighting against Omi's words. I didn't want to think about Asuka. It hurt, after all this time, it still hurt. It was too painful to go through this exercise. I really wanted to make things right with Aya, but I wasn't sure if even this (pulling up old memories, reopening wounds long thought staunched) was worth it.

It was like Omi read my mind, "Okay I can see you are not happy…I don't want you to think about her if it hurts too much. But this will help you understand Aya's point of view. So I guess before we can go on you have to decide if this is worth it. If _Aya_ is worth it."

It wasn't lost on me that Omi had used the word 'her'. So he had figured it out. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. How is it that in a span of a few minutes I go from thinking that chibi hates me to opening my entire bleeding heart out to him? I open my eyes and look at him. He looks sympathetic, but thoughtful. I think he feels my hesitance might be some sort of sign that Aya wasn't worth the pain. The thing is I have already felt pain before in regards to Aya. So feeling pain for Aya was worth it, but I'm not sure if _this much_ pain could be justified even if it did set things right.

"I might be out of line in asking this but…" Omi took a deep breath and suddenly he looked apprehensive, "But are you serious about Aya? I mean do you want him to be on the same level as her? Can he share that place? Do you want him too?"

My brows rose at that. I never thought of things from that perspective. I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it. I shook my head softly and shrugged then tried once again to speak, "I don't…I haven't…"

"Okay okay," Omi waved his hands, "First you need to figure that out. Then if you can say for sure you want to be that close to Aya, we'll finish what I was trying to start."

I looked at him then nodded in agreement. That seemed like the right place to began with. Still wasn't too sure if I should be discussing this with Omi though. Never the less, he had a point. I suppose this was something I should have figured out before I got in this deep with him. I knew now that I would have to mull this over and I would be damned if Aya kicked me out tonight. I needed to be near him, feel his warmth and hear his breathing while he slept. It would calm me and help me think, so he better not fight me on this.

* * *

The day drug on and Aya didn't return for lunch, but when he stepped through the doors in the evening he had bags of Italian take out with him. Ken was excited (it was his night to cook so he was off the hook) and he dug into his pasta with gusto. I ate slowly, taking peeks at Aya when I could. He wouldn't look at me, but he had sat next to me, which was a good sign. He ate silently, delicately and I couldn't help but watch his lips as they wrapped around his utensil or the edge of his glass. When he took a sip of his red wine his lips would pull away from the glass moist and slightly pink and I would have to swallow hard and look away quickly.

I would stare at Omi through the fall of my hair and I could see his eyes were flitting from me to Aya in a calculating manner. My brows furrowed as I wondered what he was thinking.

Soon my unspoken questions were answered when Omi spoke suddenly, "Aya," he said his name in such a fashion that it forced my lover to look up at him. Omi went on, "why Yohji?"

I almost dropped my fork. What the hell was he doing?! I was on the verge of panic. Not over the question, per say, but over Aya's possible reaction to it. Ken seemed to notice the danger of asking something so personal for he started to choke a bit on a mushroom.

Aya just looked at Omi silently. He was blinking slowly, but for the time being he didn't seem angry. Omi stared back with an expectant look that I was sure was going to eventually piss Aya off. Finally with a sigh Aya placed down his fork and leaning over the table he placed his elbows atop then answered.

"Is it imperative that I answer you?"

I heard Ken suck in his breath from the other side of the table. I had the sudden urge to glance around the room to make sure Aya's katana wasn't down here.

Omi, fearless or idiotic, nodded and said, "Yes."

Aya narrowed his eyes and Ken reflexively leaned toward Omi. Aya's head suddenly snapped around and he was looking at me. I was so startled by the action that I actually gasped out loud and my eyes went wide. He wasn't angry though his eyes were a bit sad. No one else would have noticed that emotion, only I could see past that ever present mask of nonchalance. There was clearly sadness there and that confused me. He shook his head as if disappointed in me then his eyes softened. I don't think I have ever seen him look like that outside of our bedroom and during any situation other than right after a wonderful bout of sex.

His lips parted and he spoke so sincerely that my breath left me and I actually started to tremble. He never looked away from me as he said this: "Yohji has somehow found a place in my heart. I used to fight it, this feeling that wells up when he's around, but it overwhelmed me. I don't wish to fight it now. I _can't_ fight it now. My emotions are shaken and all my beliefs have been tested. Yohji is unequivocally a part of my being now. Why Yohji?" he leaned in closer to me and through gritted teeth he said, "Why indeed," the muscles in his jaw flexed and I realized then that his mood had finally switched to anger. He stood with the fluid grace of a jungle cat and his muscles were bunched like one ready to pounce its prey. Without looking back he left the kitchen.

Though I should have been worried about why Aya was angry yet again, I couldn't get his words out of my mind. He had been incredibly honest and in front of Ken and Omi no less, an act that warmed my very soul. He was unabashed at all his words and his confidence was not only beautiful, but also sexy in a way. His words touched me every time I replayed them. I could feel the smile tugging on my lips.

Omi tapped the table with his fork until I looked up at him. He was frowning, "Sorry…I just thought maybe if you heard something nice it would help you to think more about what you wanted. I didn't mean to make things worse."

I shrugged, "He was already mad at me."

He shook his head, "I made it worse," he asserted again, "he thinks you put me up to asking that. It's in the same vain as the question you asked him this morning so his anger makes sense."

I groaned, "Ah shit," I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated.

Omi nodded then said, "But look on the bright side, that little exercise I wanted to do with you earlier today was just completed."

"What? How?" I frowned.

Omi smirked, "After listening to Aya you had this smile on your face," at my nod he continued, "All those sweet words said…sweet words that aren't being returned. And may never be."

I closed my eyes and could feel the shame wash over me. The weight of it all threatened to suffocate me.

"Basically in asking that question you just rubbed it in his face. You are reminding him just how one sided this whole thing is."

I shook my head and covered my face. I understood now. I was both very dense (Aya's word) and very mean (Omi's word) this morning. I also understood now what Omi had planed to do with his exercise. He was going to have me remember Asuka and all the feelings I had for her then imagine her not responding in kind. I felt awful, I didn't realize my heart could hurt so much. But what really shook me was the fact that my heart was sympathizing. I was hurting because I had caused Aya pain. My ego wasn't even in question, even though I was incredibly embarrassed by my actions, that really wasn't the important thing at the moment. First and foremost I had to sooth Aya.

Without a second thought I raced from the kitchen and flew up the stairs. When I reached Aya's room…the door was locked.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.**

* * *

A locked door wasn't a problem. Everyone who lives in this house knows just how fucking easy it is for me to pick one. No a locked door wasn't a problem. It was _his_ locked door that was the issue.

Aya was such a private person that it was almost painful to watch him go through the daily routine of life. How anyone was content with that much distance between themselves and the outside world was a mystery to me. Mind you, I wasn't the type of man to go around spreading all my business and trusting everyone I met from go, but I liked the feel of being around others. Even strangers were fine; nightclubs were a great place to nurture this. The buzz of melding conversations, the smell of perfume and cologne, the touch of bodies as they swayed on the dance floor; all of this confirmed that I was awake, alive, that in some strange way I was accepted here, not for the fact that others knew me, but simply because I was human. So Aya's aversion to people confused and concerned me to the point that I wasn't sure how he would react once we acknowledged our feelings for one another.

I was thrilled beyond human measure when he started to leave his door unlocked. It was an unspoken rule that Omi and Ken couldn't go through that door. That invitation had been for me and me alone and I selfishly reveled in the fact that Aya was quite comfortable with my presence. Announced or not, seeing as I had the habit of just busting through it at all hours of the day. Even when he wasn't in the room himself the door was open for me. There were many a time where I was fast asleep on his bed and he would come in hours later and casually order me to move over. His wall was still up when he was around anyone else, but I had a special pass. I was different than the others, more important. I could see his human self.

So this locked door was as harsh as if he just screamed in my face that he didn't want to talk to me, listen to me or look at me. My presence was no longer welcome.

Anger raced through me so violently that I thought I might choke on it. No, locked doors were not a problem and suddenly I had half a mind to kick it down. Though, no matter how angry I was I wasn't suicidal. Kicking in Aya's door would be perceived as an attack to him and I'll be damned if I am ever on the receiving end of Aya's sword. Fuck that. I turned on my heel and headed to my room. I would grab my lock picking kit then go back and proceed to noisily pick his lock. The noise will give him advance warning that I was there and intended to enter. He shouldn't be in his kill-first-ask-questions-never mood if he saw the intrusion coming. Hopefully.

I threw open the door to my room and stopped suddenly having only the time to take one step in before everything registered. My room was…well, not mine anymore. Oh my dresser was there, my ashtray on the night stand and my stack of porn was on the floor by the foot of my bed still, but it had clearly been taken over. It smelled of vanilla or honey and there were curtains on the window (ugly blue things) and for some reason there was a potted plant on the sill. Even if the room didn't look like it was slowly morphing into a tiny cottage it was clear by the two massive desks flanking the window that my room was no longer mine. The desks were cluttered with papers and folders one held an older model computer and monitor, the other had a newer laptop with a printer. There were two cup holders, one with pens and highlighters and one with packages of Twizzlers. I cocked my head. When had Omi turned my room into his office and how had I missed two massive pieces of furniture being moved about the house?

I actually chuckled. Earlier this morning I had thought that Omi's question about why I was with Aya was asked out of a dislike in the relationship. Now at seeing my room in this manner I finally understood what the question really entailed. Omi was asking out of curiosity. He didn't understand how or why Aya and I got together, but he accepted and understood that the relationship was serious. So much so that he didn't mind claiming my room for an office. He couldn't imagine me coming back here. The realization made me laugh again a bit louder this time. And, strangely it gave me hope that I hadn't fucked up things beyond all recognition with Aya. Omi seemed to think we were destined for the long haul and he was an amazingly observant person once you got his nose away from the computer. I stepped in, feeling out of place in my own room and getting what I need out of the night stand drawer I left my room…er...office.

I was perched outside of Aya's door in seconds, tapping the lock, hitting the door and scratching the frame per the plan. I heard the tell tell click of the lock slipping back and I jiggled the handle to announced my arrival before I pulled open the door. I was confident about it, swinging it wide in a show of 'I belong here' and 'you don't scare me'.

Aya was in his chair, glowering at me over the rim of his reading glasses and the edge of that massive book _War and Peace_. I closed the door behind me and stated firmly that we needed to talk. His eyes narrowed and I was pinned in place by the terrifying assassin's glare. I could actually feel my heart beat quicken at the dangerous look and the blood pounded in my ears. I wouldn't cower in front of him, even if that stare made every hair on the back of my neck stand on end. He had glared at us before, I was used to it, but _this_ glare was the one he reserved for the beast of the night we had to kill. This one was never directed at us. Had I fucked up so bad I was now on the same level as kidnappers, rapist and pedophiles? When I didn't speak his eyes sharpened and I felt ice in my veins and I was actually fearful of my safety. He was threatening me. A silent order to turn around now or risk getting hurt.

Suddenly I was in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. So it seems I had messed up. That locked door wasn't meant to mean that I should give him some space and some time to think, but it was a sign that he was done with me. I wasn't worth it any more. And when I really thought about it what that meant I almost whined out loud in reaction to the ripping of my heart. There was nothing, in his mind, I could offer or have already offered that was worth the pain of one sided love.

I let every one of my barriers fall. My pride was a hard one to let go, but I needed Aya to see. That even if I didn't love him, couldn't love him _yet_, it wasn't due to lack of trying. He needed to know that I was in pain too. So they fell, every single mask I hid behind and with a voice thick with emotion I whispered, "Please don't."

Don't look at me like that.

Don't shut me out.

Don't leave me.

Don't stop loving me.

I didn't deserve to be asking for such things, but I had let my walls drop and now he could see just how needy and desperate for acceptance I really was beneath it all.

In the blink of an eye Aya did something I never seen him do before. He faltered. The glare shattered as the book fell and he was half standing, half sitting, his hands gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckled force. His lips were parted, a slight frown, and his eyebrows were raised in wonder mixed with concern. He looked as though he was contemplating coming to me, maybe he was going to offer comfort. Maybe he wanted to punch me for being such a hassle.

I shook my head and spoke again, my voice broke, but I wasn't crying, "I didn't ask Omi to talk to you…and my own question this morning was stupid. I don't want to hurt you…I never want to…" my cheeks felt hot and I idly reached up and touched one. My hand came away wet. Oh...I guess I was.

Aya rose slowly, his hands coming to form fist when he let go of the chair. He was rigid, looking at me with impossibly wide eyes. I wasn't sure what to make of that expression.

"I want to be sure…that what I am feeling for you…is what you deserve," it was hard to talk, I hadn't cried in years and now that the tears were flowing I couldn't rein them in, "What I feel is scary and sweet and…I don't know I just want to be sure...to be sure exactly what it is. I _want_ to love you," admitting that felt like freedom. I broke down more of my barriers that I hadn't realized were still in place the moment those words were out my lips. I wanted to love Aya. He was welcome at that place in my heart where Asuka had resided in for so long. This was a revelation for me. I wanted to reach out and embrace Aya tightly, but he was still looking at me with that unusual expression, slowly removing his reading glasses and dropping them to the floor. So I stayed where I was and started to wipe away my tears.

"Stop."

Aya's voice was firm, it was a command and I looked up at him with wide confused eyes. He took steps toward me at an excruciatingly slow pace. The time it took for him to reach me was long enough for the tears to start up again. I was so glad I didn't produce blubbering loud incoherent sobs. Finally in front of me he reached out and touched my cheek. I took a deep breath as he ran his fingertips though the stream of hot tears.

He looked deeply at me and said, "Stop wiping them away…you are crying for me. I want to see them," his hands ended up resting on my face, "They belong to me."

I took a shuddering breath and more tears flowed. Aya's beautiful amethyst eyes never wavered as he looked compassionately at me. My tears slid and caressed around and through his fingers. I could feel them dripping off my chin. I would look like a mess at the end of this, but Aya wanted to see them, perhaps he needed to, and I would give him anything he asked of me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he whispered, "I love you…_please_," his expression changed and he was pleading, "remember that."

I nod understanding the depth of his words. He wanted me to remember that my silence was critical of the stabilization of our relationship. I shouldn't speak of love, unless I was ready to return it. For now, my desire to love him seemed to be enough for him. I really didn't deserve this man; he was much to forgiving and kind when it came to me.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaning forward I kissed him chastely then said softly, "And I want to love you…please remember _that_."

Aya nodded, before closing his eyes and touching his lips to mine. It was a gentle kiss. It was different than any other I have experienced before with him. It didn't allude to a long pleasurable night. It was a kiss full of passion, yes, but of promise as well. A promise that Aya will always love me and will try to understand that it will take me a bit longer. I pushed my own promises into the kiss one that stated that I was pleased that he loved me, that I would need him always and I would be more sensitive to his emotions.

The kiss was full of hope and longing and while it set a wonderful intimate mood of understanding and emotion…it was still a kiss and this was still Aya in my arms and he was still the sexiest man alive. I moaned, deliberately louder than need be as a warning that if he didn't end the kiss now the mood would change from comfortable to horny pretty darn quick. He chuckled against my lips, but didn't pull away; instead he deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting in and out of my mouth in a lewd and arousing imitation of what I was suddenly craving. I tightened my grip around him and without ending the kiss I lifted him and carried him over to the bed. I laid him down lightly then pulled away to stand over him and slowly began to remove my clothing. He was looking up at me and others would interpret his face as a blank stare, but I knew his eyes. Aya was rarely lusty, that was too base of an emotion for him, he was more of a passionate person with all his emotions deep rooted to his heart. At the moment, his eyes were smoldering with desire, but underneath that was a thin layer of awe.

He always seems to give me this look when we are intimate. I never understood it. Aya was perfection personified, with those vibrant violet eyes and that silky red hair. He was lean and smooth he moved with a fluidity that still takes my breath away. So I never understood why he looks at me with such amazement in his eyes. Like I was this born Adonis. I knew I was handsome, but not in a way that should make a man as lovely as Aya catch his breath.

Fully undressed now I knelt onto the bed, the mattress had the decency not to squeak and ruin the mood. I straddled my Aya and looking down at him I gave him a soft smile before leaning over and giving him a kiss. I took my time with this one; just like the last it was full of promise. My hands stayed on either side of his head, my legs were spread wide on either side of his hip and I was sure not to touch him in any other way than lip to lip. I didn't want there to be any distractions with this kiss. I wanted him to feel my passion as well. I had the desire to make this time together be more intimate, much deeper than any of our encounters had been before. I wanted to not just feel with my body this time, but also my heart, maybe even my soul. I pulled away from the kiss, panting softly and was pleased to see Aya was a bit stunned. He could feel the connection I was trying to make. His voice came out breathless and unintentionally sultry when he said my name, his lips even trembled slightly. It is so arousing when he responds like this.

I couldn't help myself, I locked eyes with him and uttered words I have never spoken to anyone before. Not even to my dear Asuka. I stated them firmly, but sincerely:

"Aya…I'm going to make love to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise related thereof.**

_**AN:**Finally! This chapter is up! I am so pleased to finally have it written out! I got stuck half way through the chapter...I knew where I wanted it to go, but had no clue as to how to get there. I got a new CD recently by a group of the name of Thirteen Senses, the album is titled 'The Invitation', so with tracks 'Into the Fire', 'Gone', and 'Automatic' on repeat this chapter finally flowed out of me. Their music is easy and mellow so I guess you can say it was the soundtrack to this chapter...not so much the lyrics, but the feel and sway of the music. So please enjoy this chapter now that it is posted. Finally! Lol!_

_This chapter is dedicated to **layla-xd**. Thanks for the motivation!_

* * *

There was this smug look to Aya's face when I lay him back on the bed. I wasn't sure what it was in response to though. Sure I had just told him I was going to make love to him, but this expression seemed to be steaming from something else. I decided it was best to ignore it and just touch him and kiss him senseless until the damn look went away.

I leaned over him and kissed his cheek softly and I heard him sigh. I knew what that meant; it was his way of saying-without-saying that I was a handful. I had to agree. I am quite intelligent, if I may say so myself, but for some reason I become a scattered brained mess around Aya. Being around him makes me feel like I am out of my element. He wasn't like others I have been with. He needs more attention than most thought he would and he was proper and elegant enough that he deserved the decency to be romanced. I hadn't been too good with the romance half, but I tried very hard to show him that I really felt for him and needed him near. This relationship wasn't a game to me. I didn't deserve him, he was way out of my league, but I wanted him none the less.

I felt his hands slide up my back and I shivered in anticipation. I kissed down his neck and took in his scent. Aya always smelled so good, but it varied. Tonight he smelled fresh, like a crisp spring day or sun dried laundry. I smelled of Aya's favorite cologne. He never told me he liked it, but I began to notice that whenever I wore this particular brand he was always just a bit closer and allowed more kisses. I am very happy now that I decided to wear it this morning. I almost didn't, after our little tiff I didn't know if I could stand to be around anything that reminded me of Aya. Once I realized he wasn't going to come back soon I showered and put on the cologne so I could wallow in guilt as I thought about how much Aya liked this fragrance. It was a lame form of self punishment, but now that we were 'fixed' I knew it would just make this time with Aya even more incredible.

He has always been such a fantastic lover. Even our first time was amazing. His body was so responsive, so sensitive and graceful that I didn't have a choice but become exceptionally aroused. Hell sometimes he arouses me when he doesn't mean to. Like there's this certain way he says my name when he is irritated with me and, yeah, he's upset during those times, but Lord help me if I don't get a hard on anyway. I moan against his throat at the memory and proceed to leave feather light kisses as I travel further down his body.

"Too many clothes," I murmur as I reach his shirt and Aya grunts. I chuckle at that as I lean back and pull his shirt up and off, "Much better," I smile down at him and he turns his head away. The man still can't take a compliment. I have a secret goal of pulling a blush and a thank you out of him someday. That would be nice.

My hands trail down his chest and I teasingly bypass his nipples, already hard and primed to be touched. He takes in a sharp breath when I get close to them again, but I still direct my fingers away. He narrows his eyes at me and I can't help but smirk down at him. My fingers finally reach his pants and I undo the zipper swiftly. I pull the fabric aside and trace the outline of his manhood that is resting in the confines of his underwear. He was semi hard, where as I was completely erect and throbbing as I played with him. He was breathing quicker now, but still far from the loose and relaxed state of excitement I was working him towards. He was always so sexy when he lets himself go and moans loudly or cries out my name. I knew since the moment I first heard my name fall from his lips, breathless and oh so sweet during sex that no one else would be able to satisfy me like he can.

I'm still tracing his cock, my smirk becoming wider as I feel him becoming harder. Aya turns his head, exposing more of that lovely pale neck and I can't help but bend over and nip at it. He grunts, sounding frustrated, but still his head tilts back further. Pushing into the mattress so his flesh is pressed closer to my teeth. I nip him again then lick the skin to sooth it. My mind stops working for a moment and my lips and hands still when I feel Aya's hands gripping my ass. He's spreading my cheeks, his long fingers delving between them as his index finger seeks out my entrance. I suck in a breath then look down at him with a raised brow. He merely gives me a smirk in return as his finger starts to stroke my tender opening. The thought of him pressing that finger inside doesn't set me on fire like it normally does because my mind is set on me pleasing Aya, not the other way around. I'll allow Aya his fun for now, but soon I will have to move so I can rid him of his pants and underwear.

"Yohji," his voice startles me. I wasn't expecting to have conversation in the middle of this.

"Hmm?" I reply as I lower my head and start to kiss his collar bone.

"Hurry," his voice his breathless as he says this and a thrill runs through me. This wasn't spoken as a command, rather he was pleading with me. It was as close to begging for sex as he has ever been. I could've come right then and there. He let out a groan and grinds his erection against mine, it was so fucking sexy that I had to bite my lip and actually concentrate on not flipping him over and tapping him _hard_. But I reminded myself I wanted to make love to him. I wanted this time to be emotional and deep, but he soooo wasn't helping me out!

I couldn't understand it, normally it takes a fair amount of caresses and kisses to get him to the point where he is needy and soft and pliant, but tonight he seemed more eager than usual. It was exciting to see even in its confusion. I wasn't going to complain though. A relaxed Aya was a happy Aya.

I quickly move off of him and he gives me an irritated look. I just smile as I slide down and pull his pants and underwear off of him. He lifts his hips to help, an action that thrust his erection toward my face. I give it a quick lick and hear him gasp before I pull his clothes off the rest of the way. I look up the length of his body and we lock eyes. There is a sensation that runs thorough me, it's thick and warm and I suddenly surge forward and hug Aya close.

"Yohji…" my name sounds so wonderful coming from his lips. He sounds so pleased to have me here with him and I feel a foreign heaviness in my heart, but it's a good kind of feeling.

I look down at him and I realize I don't want to look away from him or those gorgeous eyes of his. Slowly I raise my hand and press two fingers to his lips. He understands and sighs and I use the action to slip my fingers within. I can feel his tongue, so hot and slick as it slides around my fingers, I moan softly at the sensation. I move my fingers around and explore his mouth until the digits are well moistened before I pull them away.

Aya knows my intent so he spreads his legs and I press my fingers to his entrance. I am still mesmerized by his eyes, the rare softness that is dominating them now. I hope my eyes look the same and not needy or lustful. One finger slips in easily and his lips part at the invasion. I have done this many times to Aya, but never have we been face to face like this. I can see every little reaction as I began to move, the way his eyebrows rise and fall and the subtle quirks at the edges of his lips. His eyelids slip lower and his breath quickens as I caress him from the inside. I feel honored that he is allowing me to view his pleasure so intimately and I feel that pleasant heaviness again. His eyebrows draw together as I push in a second finger and it is clear he is uncomfortable. I quickly soothe him by seeking out his sweet spot and stroke it gently. Aya gasps and his once half mast eyes fly open and the bright shine of his amethyst is so alluring that I bend over and kiss him quickly.

I continue to stretch and please him slowly. Taking my time like this I can feel the heat of his body warming my fingers, I can feel every twitch of his inner walls and every tight squeeze of the ring of muscle wrapped around the base of my fingers. His mouth is open now and he is panting and I can't help but trace the outline of his lips with the very tip of my tongue. His lips are as hot as his body pressed against me and trembling slightly and it causes me to moan again. I pull back and see that his eyes are closed, his lips wet from my laving and an adorable blush is painted across his nose. His skin is flushed; a delicate pink along his neck and across his shoulders, his flesh is a deeper shade of red on his chest, closer to his heart. My eyes wander over to look upon his nipples, still wonderfully hard and waiting to be touched. I lean over, pressing the tip of my finger to Aya's prostate as my tongue presses against his nipple. I hear him cut off his cry by clamping his teeth together, but he still can't stop the ripple of pleasure that shakes his entire body. A growl is pulled from me as I part my lips and suck his hard bud into my mouth. His nipple is warm as I swirl my tongue around, it is so hard it barely moves when I flick it. Aya arches so I suckle hard and start a steady series of strokes across his sweet spot. He lets out a little whimper and a prideful part of me is pleased I can pull that sound from him. After no more than a minute of two of this I feel his hands at my shoulders, nails digging in as he pushes at me.

"No. Stop," his voice is so soft and breathless I have to strain to hear him, even in the silent room. I slide off his nipple aching slow, prolonging the retreat and stretching the bud before releasing it with an audible pop. Aya shivers his eyes having never left mine, but I can see his arm moving as he reaches over and pulls the nightstand drawer open. I lean up and kiss him deeply, removing my fingers so I can reach over and retrieve the vial of lubricant. I continue to kiss him as I shift my weight so I can pour the liquid into my hand. I groan into the kiss and he swallows the sound as I stroke the cool liquid over my straining near painful erection. My member twitches in my hand so I squeeze the base and force myself to calm down. I end the kiss and lock eyes with him again as I press forward. I let out a hiss of pleasure as I feel him spreading wide for me, the pulsing heat surrounds me as I continue my advance. His lids flutter rapidly and his moist mouth drops open and he moans as I bury myself deeply. I whisper his name as I began a gentle pace, rocking my hips forward and back, rolling them sometimes to give Aya more sensation and pleasure.

He looks so seductive, arching his back, fisting the sheets beside him all while my name keeps slipping from his lips. I don't think he realizes he's reciting my name like a mantra, but still I adore the sound. I want more from him, his rocking hips and heavy breathing is not enough, so I selfishly bend over and whisper:

"Open your eyes."

And he does and they are so vibrant and clearly showing his want and arousal. There is also the emotion of love, I have seen it enough times in his violet gaze to know what it is. My body, however, reacts differently this time when I notice it. Jolts of electricity race through my body and I am simultaneously giddy and awed by the affection he is showing me. When he whispers 'I love you' I close my eyes and feel like crying again. I want to love him, more than anything.

I look back at him and give him one of my true smiles, "Ran…" I whisper breathlessly. For a moment he is taken aback, I have only used his true name once before and we were fighting then. I could feel the intimacy build and strengthen just as that strange expression of smugness returns to Aya's face. I chuckle at it, at this point I don't think he has much control over what reactions his face make so I ignore it and increase the pace, but only by a fraction.

Though my pace was languid I still felt my climax building and one look at Aya's heaving chest told me he was getting to that pinnacle as well. I reached down and wrapped my hands around his hardness. He cries out my name and I only have the time to give him two swift strokes before he is clinching his teeth and releasing the evidence of his passion between our bodies. The feel of his muscles pulsating around my cock and the slick heat of his seed push me over and in a rush I am climaxing as well. For a moment in time we are riding the wave together. I force my eyes open so I can view him and to my utter arousal he had opened his eyes as well. We look at each other as we ride out our pleasure together, sharing and melding the experience and suddenly I understood what it meant to join with your lover as _one_. Even as the intense orgasm began to fade that comfortable closeness lingered, grounded us, until we were left clutching each other in sated bliss.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke it was still evening, the moon high in the sky and dammit would you believe Aya was looking at me with that smug expression again!


	5. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise related thereof.**

**AN: **_Last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me! This chapter probably shouldn't be posted, but I really wanted to write it and it was nagging at me so I did it. Really though if you don't read this you aren't missing anything! Thanks for all the reviews and support!_

_This entire arc Beautiful, Divine and Sensitive is dedicated to **fire mystic** who was there from the very begining!_

* * *

**-----Aya's POV-----**

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I've seen it before though, long ago before I had fallen for him. It was during a mission that took much too long to carry out, the weather was a mess, we were a mess so we needed up at a safe house for the night. I couldn't go to sleep and I watched as the other three slowly drifted off. Yohji was closest to me and I couldn't stop watching him sleep. The peaceful look on his face was amazing given that Ken and Omi were having restless dreams. It occurred to me then that slumber was more of an escape from this business to Yohji than the drinking and women ever were. So now here we are again, all these months later and I am watching him again. There is a small smile tugging at his lips and I touch his hair.

Sometimes Yohji is more hassle than is necessary. I know he means well most of the time, but he just makes things much more difficult than they need to be. Just like today. He went on and on about how he doesn't mean to hurt me and that he wants to love me someday all while tears poured from his eyes in compassionate streams. It was clear in that moment that he was already in love with me. The kiss validated it and his declaration to 'make love to me' solidified it. But Yohji will take forever before he recognizes and admits this truth. There is a saying I have heard before, it goes: 'Going around one's asshole to get to the elbow', its crude I know, but it defines my Yohji well.

Really it was all so ridiculous. I overreacted; I'll admit that, I feel very shamed that I glared at him in such a harsh way. I could see on his face that the look had frightened him and at the time I felt triumphant, but now I just feel guilty. Though I will never be able to bring myself to apologize, since it caused Yohji to drop his façade finally.

I can't imagine how I will be able to hold in the knowledge that he loves me. I wanted to shake him while we were making love and demand that he say it out loud. To prove that it was an easy thing to say…to _feel_. I know that I was looking smug through most of our intimacy, but it was becoming hard to contain my joy so I allowed that small emotion to leak out. Yohji caught it, but he was confused by it.

He's waking now looking at me with that confused look again. I want to laugh and kiss him he looks cute like this, still a bit sleepy and pouting slightly. He would be very upset if he realized he was pouting. A blow to his ego and all those unnecessary tokens that are supposed to prove your worth. He's giving me a smile now, those lovely eyes of his look even more jewel like in the moon light. I lean over to kiss him and he whispers against my lips:

"Don't give up on me."

I chuckle then kiss him deeply. I would never, not now that I knew Yohji loved me. Even if he didn't realize it for himself yet.


End file.
